Caught in the rain
by hellion-Hound
Summary: what happens when Miguel finds a lonely phoenix alone in the rain, and we all know fire doesn't mix well with water so what will Miguel do. Miguel x Kai lots of fluff
1. Chapter 1 - Fate is calling

_**Caught in the rain**_

**Disclaimer** - unfortunately it's true I don't own Beyblade as much as I wish I did.

**Warning** - yaoi/slash/boy x boy take your pick but it's all the same. Sexual context included but there probably wont be much passed confessing, kissing and talk of sex.

**Miguel x Kai**

**xxx **

Miguel had just left the local supermarket gathering supplies for the weekend of movie watching as the rest of his team were in Greece. It was Claude's big sister's wedding and they never really got along, meaning she use to stalk him and told her husband to be that it was the other way around. Not that they minded they were enjoying not being able to train because he wasn't there and he was enjoying the peace.

The rain had started to pick up and was getting heaver. Wishing he had brought an umbrella he sped up into a fast walk careful not to break anything in the bags.

The streets were empty because of the rain scaring them away, and only a few very brave or very stupid people were outside although they were scurrying around like ants.

Miguel had slowed down a bit waiting for the green light signalling he could cross to the other side of the street. While waiting he attempted to lift his head a fraction to see if any cars were coming. He scanned a hundred an eighty degrees checking the cost was clear he was about to cross as it was taking so long, when a lone figure caught his attention.

Sat at on the bench close to the edge of the sea wall with his back to the world. He had duel tone blue hair which was lying flat down the side of his head from the rain. Miguel crossed the road after being freed from the trance by the annoying high pitched alarm signalling it was okay to cross. He got closer to the figure he could see that his signature clothes were soaked completely and he was shivering slightly.

Even before he had crossed the road he knew who it was, distance did nothing with his intuition. He stood staring for a few minutes taking in what he saw. "Kai?" he called. The boy made no acknowledgment to having heard Miguel so he walked towards him and tried again. "Kai, is that you?" he reached out and touched the shoulder of the boy. As he touched him the boy flinched and turned around to face Miguel.

It was indeed Kai but something was different Miguel couldn't quite tell it looked as if Kai had been crying though it was hard to tell in this weather. "Kai what are you doing here" there was a short pause before Kai decided to answer.

"…Just, thinking" Miguel knew there was something wrong as soon as the words had left Kai's mouth his voice seemed hoarse and strained.

"Kai why are you out in the rain, alone I might add?" Miguel tried again to find out what was wrong with the poor phoenix.

"I couldn't stay, I had to leave" he mumbled almost unheard by the Spanish blader.

"Kai your not making any sense" Miguel had no idea what he should do.

"Tyson" Kai said in a toneless voice. With that one word he could guess what had happened, it was common knowledge that the G-rev team had become quite arrogant and lazy as of late. They had been driving Kai crazy although Kai being one to never think about himself was working himself to death lately. Just getting them to do a few simple drills was difficult and there treatment towards Kai wasn't much better. He'd been training them for years with no thanks he never really wanted it, though it was nice to be appreciated now and again. However since there last couple of wins they had become arrogant in their beliefs and big headed even going as far to look down on weaker opponents.

"Come on Kai you can come home with me, I'm alone the apartment anyway" Miguel could have sworn he saw a faint red dusting on Kai's cheeks. Miguel's heart skipped a beat it was _not_ common knowledge that he liked the great enigma, at the moment only Mathilda and Claude knew Aaron was just oblivious to it or so he thought. There was an awkward silence before Kai stood up and walk towards Miguel. "Come on, follow me it's not that far" he called over his shoulder.

Kai was following close behind as they walked towards Miguel's joint apartment which he shared with the rest of his team. Now he was definitely glad that his team mates were out of the country as he could spend some alone time with the phoenix which he hasn't done since Kai's match with Brooklyn. Where he had found Kai passed out near the changing rooms and got him medical help, he was quite delirious at the time and was saying how beautiful Miguel was. If only that was how Kai really felt Miguel thought as he arrived at the entrance of the apartment building.

Miguel hurried Kai inside the risk of him getting ill was already high he didn't want to make it worse. After five gruelling sets of steps because the elevator was broken once again they had arrive at door number '23'. the door itself was plain with cracks running down one side from the constant slamming. He thumbed around for his keys in his pocket, pulling them out and using the gold coloured one he jammed it into the lock and twisted. There was a quiet 'click' and the door swung open. Revealing a small entrance hall just big enough for them both to stand and take off there drenched shoes.

They both walked into the living room, there was a large, black felt corner sofa in the shape of an 'L' and two comfy looking armchairs opposite all facing a 54' inch flat screen TV. An oak coffee table sat in the centre of the room and to the left side of the room, in-between two doors which led to two of the bed rooms was a fully stocked bookshelf. Most of the books were Miguel's as he was a real book worm at times. Opposite the two the rooms was another set of doors, three to be exact. One was another bedroom which was Mathilda's, next to her room on the right was the bathroom and then the kitchen next to that.

"Okay the bathroom is right over there" Miguel said pointing towards the wooden white door, I'll get you some of my clothes to change into when you're done" Kai was looking at the floor as he walked towards the door and the crimson blush that reached his ears didn't go unmissed by the Spanish blader who smiled happly at the thought that it was because of him an not the embarrassment of the situation. "Oh and the towels are in the cuboard by the side" Miguel called after him. A small muffled "thanks" was all he heard before the door had closed and the running water blocked out the rest.

Miguel headed towards his room left of the bookcase the other room was the one shared by Claude and Aaron. Inside his room was a giant double bed which he loved, another bookshelf, a wardrobe and a desk filled with beyblade parts he'd neglected to put away. He headed to the wardrobe and pulled out some of his older clothes which were to small for him and laid them out on the bed for the little phoenix. He then pulled out some for himself and headed back to the living room. As he did Kai had walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist at this they both blushed deeply it made Kai's crimson eyes and blue tattoo stand out more than normal.

"I-I er, um" Kai stuttered

"Clothes are j-just in there"was all Miguel could manage before Kai had run across the room into Miguel's and Miguel headed towards the bathroom in a daze.

I know it's short but there will be more I promise, I think it gets better I cant really say until it's out of my head and onto the screen.

Until next time

_edited 4/2/2014_


	2. Chapter 2 - Problems

**You can skip to the story if you like**

Guess whose back! With a new chapter 40 views in one night that made me happy to know someone wanted to read it for my first fan fiction its more than I expected so thank you and double thanks to the ones who followed and favourited. Also I have finished this terms set of exams so I have some more time on my hands and I have passed Maths (worst thing to be discover before uranium) I got a C which is good because I can't math it's a physical and mental impossibility so I'm really happy.

**Disclaimer- **I hate this bit I really do but I have to say it no matter how much it hurts **I** **hellion-hound do not own beyblade. **

**Warning- **major fluffy moment coming up.. Also I sorry for the OOCness of the characters I'm trying to keep them quite similar, but in this story Kai had gotten close to Miguel before this was set so that why he is acting friendly that and he in lo~ve!

I think I've kept you waiting long enough read on my pretties.

_**Caught in the rain **_

**Chapter 2**

He closed the door behind him as he was trying to calm his raging blush and control his breathing. Kai saw the clothes laid out on the bed and went to put them on, a pair of long baggie trousers and a black long sleeved top. After putting them on he noticed the trouser were a lot bigger on him than they should be but the elastic waist held 'thank god' and the top was a little longer than what he was use to but he could deal with it.

While putting the top on he caught the scent of Miguel mixed in with soap power and his blush returned ten fold, he really felt like a pervert at the moment. Plus Miguel had now seen him more or less naked!, 'great just great' he thought to himself 'way to make things more awkward between the two of them.'

Not much was known about the 'Great Kai Hiwatari' well other than the general stuff like appearance, beyblade stats ect. But nothing personal was know about him well not much anyway, a lot was speculated though not much was ever confirmed. Even the issue of the _childhood_ if you could call it that was know to limited amount of people. The only thing ever really confirmed about his personal life was his sexual preference which was bisexual. A lot knew and that one of the many reasons his number of fans were one of the highest on record, being both genders joined. Though even if he weren't it would probably have the same result. There was one thing that almost no one knew about Kai and that was his very slightly big crush on Miguel, well other than his brothers from the Blitzkrieg Boy, minus Ian because he would really understand he's more interested in games anyway.

Kai having finished getting dressed grabbed his wet towel and went back to the living room. He didn't know what to do with himself and stood awkwardly near the door he had just exited from. Lucky for him Miguel didn't take long and had finished and was out of the bath room, fully dressed to Kai's disappointment. "oh, the towels can go straight into the washing machine" Miguel said dragging Kai from his perverted thoughts.

He followed Miguel into the kitchen only to have the towel in his hands taken off him and shoved into the small door of the machine. "Hey Kai you didn't dry your hair very well" Miguel said looking at him with concern "Your gonna catch a cold at this rate"

"Oh" Kai used his hand to feel his hair indeed it was wet he had completely forgot to dry it, it was a miracle it wasn't dripping all over the floor "so it seems" Miguel brushed passed him back into the living room leaving Kai standing there like an idiot . He headed into the living just in time to see Miguel exit the bathroom holing a smaller vision of the towel he had used not long ago. "Come on" Miguel said while grabbing Kai's hand Kai being in a state of shock from the sudden action just allowed himself to be led to the corner sofa.

**XXX**

**_Miguel POV_**

With out thinking I reached out for his hand, I didn't want to look stupid and embarrass myself so I couldn't stop half way through now could I? Kai was easily led to the sofa with out protest. I got him to sit on the corner sofa and I sat next to him. He sat crossed legs facing away from me looking out the window, a slight blush on his cheeks and turning so I was directly behind him. Gently pulling him a little closer he complied without protest and slowly started to towel dry his hair.

It seemed he had finally snapped out of the shock of the situation to find himself in a much worse one. " H-hey, I can do this myself you know" Kai mentally scolding himself at the stutter

" I know but where's the fun in that" Miguel replied with a small chuckle. Wrapping one arm around Kai's chest and pulling him backwards holding him to his toned torso and keeping a tight grip as to stop Kai escaping. Kai attempted to struggle but felt weak from the rain, stress of today's events and being in the embrace of him crush. Giving up after a while he felt to tired to fight, besides he felt happy and it was very comfortable why should he indulge in a little bit of happiness for once. So he subconsciously relaxed into the embrace of Miguel as his physique was similar to Tala's who he use to spend so much time cuddling with even he was upset. Yes even the great Kai could be down in the dumps sometimes.

Miguel had finished drying Kai's hair and notice the young teen had started to dose, he noticed he was staring at the cute teen and turn his head away only to be surprised by a loud sneeze and Kai jolting forwards. "I told you you'd catch a cold" Miguel stated.

"Shut up I'm perfectly fine" a blush erupted across Kai's face as he came to his senses, he lent forwards to get away from Miguel warm embrace only to be pulled back with a small yelp and felt Miguel's hand rest on his forehead. "I said I was find" he said confidently only to feel dizzy after pulling away from Miguel and standing up only to almost fall back down again.

"I told you so" Miguel smirked standing up after Kai ready to catch him. Kai however was strong and managed to stay standing , though he was swaying slightly. Miguel seeing this swiftly hooked one arm under Kai's knees forcing him to fall backwards only to be caught be the other arm and carried bridle style to Miguel's room "H-hey w-what are you doing" Kai was surprised to say the least. Miguel didn't answer and just pulled Kai closer into his chest where Kai caught a whiff of Miguel's sea air scent which calmed him down considerably.

The older teen set Kai down on his bed after being careful not to drop him while he pulled back the covers, when Kai was all tucked in with a cute embarrassed but mad face. Miguel left the room to get a bowl of water, cloth, some medicine and some other utensils . It was lucky Aaron hadn't long had a cold, so there was plenty there to use for supplies. He found the bags of food still on the table and quickly put they away in there designated places and gathered up the items he had come for.

When he returned to the room Kai was slightly panting, it seemed the fever had finally kicked in. Miguel placed the bowl of water on the bedside table, looking at Kai he could see the phoenix's usual pale face was now flushed red with a thin layer of sweet starting to form.

He dunked the cloth into the chilled water and rinsed out the excess water and gently placed it on the Kai's forehead. A content sigh came from the young teen's lips as the cold cloth had touched his skin. The gargoyle would have smiled if it weren't for the current circumstances, but he was happy in knowing he had found Kai when he did or this could have been worse, a lot worse. Taking the thermometer out of it's case "Hey Kai I need to put this in your mouth?"

Groggily Kai answered "What is it?"

"Just a thermometer, I need to take your temperature" he reassured

"M'kay" the smaller boy mumbled opening is mouth slightly as Miguel slid the cold glass bulb end of the thermometer into his mouth. Waiting the set amount of time he reached down and pulled out the thermometer to fine it read thirty eight degrees!, much to high. He placed the thermometer back into it's case and reached for the bottle of fever reducer. He had heard stories of Kai's hate of mostly any medicine. Closely reading to instructions and poured the right amount onto the spoon. " Okay Kai I need you to drink this"

"No, I don't want to" he wined weakly

"Kai" the gargoyle warned. The voice was similar to his brothers when they were trying to get him to drink the vile liquid, with a short flashback of those dangerous times he slowly but surely opened his mouth. Miguel taking this chance to pour the spoon full into the awaiting mouth and quickly pulled the spoon away to see the disgusted face Kai was pulling. The older teen had trouble holding back a laugh at how childish the 'great' Kai Hiwatari was acting. It was yet another side to Kai that others rarely saw.

The two had gotten close why the phoenix was recovering in hospital he got to see the 'softer' side of the gentle misunderstood teenager. He had found how much people were wrong about Kai. He was not the cold hearted monster everyone saw him as he would have never agreed with the monster part, though he was unsure about the cold hearted bit but since he had got to know the teen his opinion had changed quickly enough. Miguel was one of the few people who knew about the Abbey, so he understood Kai's need of putting up a strong front to protect himself, not fully but he understood. He was happy that he was one of the limited members on Kai's people of trust list. Miguel was happy enough to shower the small teen with affection. Little did he know how much this truly meant to the neglected phoenix.

Miguel went to refill the water only to feel a small tug of his shirt turning around to find a small pale hand clutching the ends of his shirt. "Please don't leave me"

"I'm not I'm just going to refill the bowl of water" he waited a few minutes before Kai finally let go. He understood Kai's action and said nothing of it. Slowly he walked to the door and turned to look at the poor helpless teen. It broke his heart seeing the once bright enigma now curled up in his bed barely able to move. He quickly left to get a refill of water and a fresh cloth.

**XXX**

***The Granger Dojo***

They all stood silently as they watched Kai storm out, it was a total shock to them. Sure Kai speaks his mind (when he feels the need to speak) but, well he really let it all out this time. His vicious acid tongue was let loose and didn't stop even for a breath, it had left the loud mouth Tyson stunned into silence, which many who thought impossible were just proven wrong.

It didn't last long though "Well what's got sourpuss in a mood?"

"Tyson, I do think he had a point" Ray cut in, a still stunned Max just kept quiet.

"What do you mean?!" Tyson asked face full of confusion "We don't need to _train _we're the best of the best and I'm the World Champ, Like I said before he rudely interrupt me he's just jealous of us because he's just a robot programmed to do nothing but train he just can't have fun."

"Shut up Tyson!" shouted an angry Max finally snapping out of his stunned trance "You don't know anything about him and he was right we have become arrogant and big headed and it took Kai to make me realize that." Max was taking deep steadying breathes "You know what never mind" and following Kai's lead he left.

"Now what wrong with him?" an even more confused Tyson questioned Ray didn't even dignify the question with an answer and just left him to brood and went to his room. "What is wrong with everyone today" he mumbled while heading to the kitchen to stuff his face for the third time today, a growing boy needs all the food he can get.

**XXX**

Okay I hope you liked it, I tried to make it longer than the last one.

The Blitzkreig boys will feature in the next chapter!

Also I need a bit of help I don't know how I should get them to confess there love.

Should I:

1. Make a big romantic moment (even though I'm not to good at it)

2. Tala will visit them both and let it slip so a bit of comedy

3. Or you can give me some ideas please I don't know what I should do?!

_edited 05/02/2014_


	3. Chapter 3 - misunderstandings

Okay I'm back again with chapter 3. I don't think I'll get to the confession in this chapter it'll probably maybe be chapter 4 so look forward to that. Anyway thank you for the suggestions I've thought about it and I think I know what I'm going to do, it can still change but you shall have to wait and see.

A bit late but to my first 3 reviewers **Aven Maxwell, SuperGuardianNinja **and **CorynOfHoole **thank you for reviewing its nice to have feedback also working spelling and stupid little mistakes, sorry about them it's like my brain just avoids them to make me look stupid or something.

**Now for the important stuff;**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade

**Warning:** swearing, yaoiness in the form of kissing (had to add this bit in), OOCness and lots of fluff

I might add some side parings for Blitz boys so look out for that

_**Caught in the rain**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Miguel came back with a freshly replenished bowl of water and again placed it on the bed side table. He set to work soaking and draining the new cloth and began to wipe some of the sweat off of Kai's visible skin. Kai didn't even flinch which showed how exhausted he truly was, that and the fever. Miguel repeated this process until he felt he had cleaned most of it off and again soaked and drained the cloth and let it rest on Kai's forehead. He sat silently and watched Kai for at least an hour or two while repeatedly re-soaking the cloth, he had just finished doing this for the fifth time when Kai started wine and fidget in his sleep.

Kai started fighting off the invisible enemies of sleep while crying out and wining as if he were in pain. _Oh no it must be a nightmare _Miguel thought "Kai, KAI!" he tried to wake the poor teen by lightly shaking him but Kai's cries just got louder "Kai you need to wake up, come on" he tried again. Suddenly Kai's eyes shoot open filled with panic he started flailing his arms and legs seeing someone other then Miguel in his delirious state. Tiers streamed down his face "Kai its me Miguel, come Kai its me remember" it didn't work Kai got worse and was trying to kick and punch Miguel off and get away, eyes filled with fear, sadness and pain. Miguel did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Kai into a tight embrace. Kai was still struggling but now he couldn't hurt either of them. Miguel began gently rocking back and forth whispering reassuring words into Kai's ear.

After a while Kai had calmed down and was now holding on to Miguel for dear life he was shaking and still crying, Miguel just kept comforting the young phoenix. Around ten minutes later Miguel noticed Kai's erratic breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm. He had worn himself out and was now sleeping slightly. Miguel went to pull away but was stopped by the light pull he noticed Kai still had a death grip on his shirt. He nervously climbed into the bed with Kai and wrapped his arms around him. He noticed Kai was again covered in sweat so using an arm he reached for the cloth and began wiping it away. After five minutes he had placed the cloth on the side and brought Kai closer to his chest where he felt Kai snuggle into the crook of his neck and purred in happiness. He would probably never get a chance like this again so why not indulge a bit.

**XXX**

Miguel awoke to a faint buzzing sound, he groaned and stuck head back into the pillow he was to comfortable to move. The buzzing however didn't want to let him and kept up. Now more or less awake he looked over the side of the bed to find Kai's phone poking out of his coat pocket where he had placed it the night before making the annoying sound, he reached for it and angrily pressed the answer button.

"KAI, finally I've been calling for ages" came a loud voice making Miguel flinch away to see the lit screen with '16 missed calls' written across it. "Kai,KAI answer me!"

"Who is this" Miguel questioned.

"Wha- it's Tala, wait who is this and where's Kai" the now identified voice of 'Tala' asked.

"Hey Tala this is Miguel-"

"Of the Spanish team?" Tala interpreted.

"Yes an-"

"Where's Kai" came a now suspicious voice.

"He's here with me I-"

"Why is he with you, what happened is he okay"

Miguel sighed "Tala please calm down so I can explain" there was no reply so he took it as a sign to continue "I found Kai sitting on a bench in the rain and brought him home with me, he has a fever and maybe a cold but I don't think it's to bad. I've been looking after him."

"…why was he in the rain?" Tala asked more to himself than Miguel

" I'm not to sure but when I found him and asked he just said he couldn't go home and Tyson, so I'm guessing they had a fight or something" Miguel answered honestly. Tala answered in rushed Russian he recognised a few but he wouldn't want to repeat them. "Okay I'm going to call Brian and we'll be over on the next flight, keep him there because he's a pain in the ass to find when he wants to be." He heard some mumbling about the death of G-rev and then the tone that signalled the end of the call.

He fell back onto the pillows and noticed the weight against his side looking over he saw small figure of his crush, smiling he wrapped his arms protectively around the small waist. Pulling him closer and sticking his head into the ruffles of duel blue hair he relaxed but into sleep once more.

**XXX **

***Russia***

***warning some boy x boy kissing***

"Brian get up!" the red head shouted though the wooden door of Brian's bedroom, there was no answer so he forced himself in. Tala walked over to the bed and gave the big lump of blankets a kick.

"What the fuck Tala?" Brian although groggy he was still able to pull off a glare.

"It's Kai, he's ill and staying with Miguel and it's G-rev's fault so get ready where leaving" he looked over Brian's shoulder "And bring Mystel too" he added and left to pack.

Groaning he sat up and looked and at a half asleep Mystel "Come we better start getting ready" he said as he bend down and brought a dazed Mystel into a deep kiss. He slowly pulled away after savouring every last bit and got out of bed to start packing, followed by now wide awake Mystel.

They were ready within an hour, a record time for Mystel considering his usual lengthy prep time but hearing about Kai defiantly made him move faster. Three hours later they were sat on a plane heading to Japan. Mystel curled up in Brian's side sound asleep with Brian's arm draped over his shoulder and a scarily calm Tala speaking with Brian in Russian about the phone call and what he going to do when he gets his hands on G-rev, especially Tyson.

**XXX**

***warning boy x boy kissing***

Kai had woken up feeling a lot better than yesterday, other than a sight thumping in his head and sore throat he was find. As the haze of sleep he was in diminished he found himself in the arms of the Spanish heart throb. A blush spread across his face and his heart sped up _what the hell happened last night_ he thought to himself. Then before he knew what he was doing he pulled away from Miguel's embrace and faced a now dazed gargoyle staring blankly at him. Before Kai could respond he was pulled into Miguel and their lips crashed against each others. Kai gasped Miguel took his chance and sent his tongue through Kai's unsuspecting lips.

Kai felt Miguel's tongue enter he was to shocked to move as it caressed his tongue and gums. Kai didn't know what he was doing but lust took over making him respond to the kiss, a fight for dominance ensured. Miguel winning took the kiss even deeper by moving his hand to the back of Kai's head and entwining his long fingers in-between the duel blue hair. Kai let out a small moan before they broke apart "Te Amo" Miguel whispered before falling back down into the oblivion of sleep. Kai just sat there in a daze _was that meant for him, no it couldn't be. he said 'Te Amo' was that his girlfriend. No everyone would know if he had one maybe it was someone he liked, probably a girl_ unlike him Miguel didn't seem like he was interested in guysthe mixed thoughts brought sadness to Kai's features.

After stifling through his confused thoughts he got more and more confused and depressed so he headed for the shower as he felt his top clinging to him from the sweat. Besides it'll give him time to think.

**Author time**

well I didn't see that coming .. did you?

So anyway I hoped you liked it. I know Brian x Claude I was going to do because I think there cute together but well he's at a wedding thingy so I thought I'd put him with the mysterious Mystel I thought his quirky personality and straight forwardness would be a good match for Brian.

I don't know if I'll put Tala with anyone in this fic so don't have high hopes there

Also Russian meets Russian in the next chapter and Kai and Miguel have there confession time. (probably anything could happen if I'm in the wrong writing zone)

Also there will be some Tyson bashing I find it quite entertaining in other fics' so I thought I'd have a go. Don't judge it's fun you should try it

Until next time

_**Hellion**_

_**Edited 06/02/2014**_


	4. Chapter 4 - reunions

_**sorry for the lateness of this, had a little writers block and my computer freezing and deleting most of the chapter more than once really didn't help with my lack of motivation but all better now, more or less.**_

_**disclaimer - I don't own beyblade. **_

_**warning - yaoi ect (revert back to previous chapters) oh and I changed chapter 3 slightly.**_

_**Chapter 4 - reunions **_

*airport in Japan/ about Midday*

Tala, Brian and Mystel had finally arrived on Japanese soil. Unlike Mystel who had managed to sleep on the plane to two angry-looking Russians were to worked up to sleep had faint purple under the eyes showing their lack of sleep however that same feeling of rage was the only thing keeping them awake at the moment.

They walked silently to the baggage claim with just the odd exchange of words between each other tension was think enough the be cut with a knife. "Okay we'll grab a taxi and head to the Hotel" said Tala.

"Sure" Brian mumbled Mystel still clinging to his arm "So what's the plan for after the Hotel?" he asked in innocence.

"Well first we'll have to head to Miguel's to see how Kai is, as much as he like Miguel I want to make sure" another thought came to him "You to can stay at the hotel while I go see Kai if you like, I'm guessing you" he pointed to Brian "Probably haven't had much sleep from the sound of it last night" a mumble from Brian confirming it. "Why do we have to wait! I want to make sure Kai is alright as well."

"Yes but having you there will make things complicated" Tala reasoned.

"How so, if anything you'll be the one to blow up or make things extremely awkward" Brian said _innocently_. Tala's face turned a bright shade of red from anger, he took in some deep breaths to calm down ... a bit. "What do you mean blow up and make things awkward!" He shouted. "Well what are you doing now?" The falcon smirked. As quickly as it came Tala let himself relax a bit before answering "Okay you were right about_ one_ thing but I don't want Kai getting upset because of your teasing plus you know how he hates being crowed when he's stressed." Tala stressed

"Hmm I suppose you have a point but still, as soon as you find out you call me or I'm coming straight over... do you even know where he is?" He asked.

"Okay I will and of course I do geez I'm a hacker all I gotta do is hack into the BBA mainframe, pass a few firewalls check out the personal information and-"

"Okay I get it I get it" Brian cried. "Right now to catch a taxi" changing the subject before Tala could start a full-blown idiots guide to hacking seminar. Mystel called for the taxi and they all got in and headed off to the hotel.

*Miguel's apartment*

Miguel had finally fully woken up to find an empty space where Kai. It took seconds for this to register before he was up and out of bed with Tala's words echoing in his head 'don't lose him' the last thing he want was an angry Russian on his hands. After the not so slight shivers that shot through his spine he rushed from the room hoping that he was still here. A quick scan of the living room held no results. However his shoes were still sitting in the passage way 'well that's a good sign I guess' heading towards the bathroom trying to keep the panic subdued. He reached for the handle just as Kai opened it.

"What's wrong?" oblivious to the possible Russian killing spree that almost accrued.

"Wa- nothing it's just I woke up and you were well gone, you scared the hell out of me" the male counted.

"Why?" Suspicion laced his voice, he couldn't help it. It was one of his many unbreakable habits.

"Well for one Tala would probably gut and roast me alive" Kia looked away at that was he disappointed? "Also there's the fact of you being my patient and I can't his you ruining my shady record of care now can I." A small smile crept onto the phoenix's face but he was still looking away "Then there is the fact that I care about you Kai. I don't want you to get hurt which you leaving while ill would class as. It breaks my heart seeing you in pain" the gargoyle confessed.

Kai finally looked up a blush marinating his usual pale skin "Why? Why is it that you care so much about me there are plenty of others you have to care about. Why me, why this much?" The words kept pouring from his mouth he could stop. He was a very untrusting person to being with, who would with Abbey training but flash backs to earlier was not helping. 'Why does love have to be so dam difficult'.

"It's you because, be-" Miguel took a deep breath "because I lo-" he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. It really wasn't such a lucky day he thought it would be. Kai took this opportunity to get lift of this awkward situation by heading to the door revealing...

**XXX**

**Okay I did promise a confession chapter but well I got a slight one, my brain isn't helping with this story aka writers block - a common and deadly disease slowly killing off amazing stories half way through their life. Not mine but other anyway many other stories. Again story for the delay but it's better than nothing so :)**

**Hellion**


End file.
